brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c21s01
Text They were unable to find any clues, locate any hints at all about what might have happened: in fact, the only bit of news they received was when Zecora came to town and found Luna and Scrivener in the library, the zebra explaining that tomorrow their preparations for the portal would be finished, and it would be best if Luna and Celestia could show up in the morning to charge it. She has been curious about why Ponyville was so tense, as well, saying the atmosphere felt 'prickly, as if the whole town is sickly.' Luna had explained calmly what was going on, keeping herself surprisingly-calm despite her suspicions, and Zecora had spent a little too much time studying Luna's reactions as she'd asked a few more odd questions, wanting to know where the ponies were gathering, if Celestia was around, what was going on at Enstasis. Things that didn't seem to relate, but were somehow important. Twilight had barely been able to calm down Fluttershy, and had finally said she would be staying with the Pegasus and her Phooka at her cottage for the night to help look after her and after her friends. All the Phooka were staying inside the enclosure, now, and the demon Luna had left to guard the cabin was making itself more clearly-known, stalking through the fields around the cottage and keeping its eyes open for any disturbances. They also found out Pinkamena had been attacked by several foolish ponies when the half-demon showed up unannounced at the library: and while she sported a nasty black eye and had lost a tooth, one of the ponies was in the hospital with a broken leg and internal injuries and the other was walking around in a neck-brace, covered in scrapes and bruises. The last had been a unicorn, who hadn't been seen since leaving the bar with her friends to try and 'teach the half-demon a lesson.' As Luna had worried, Ponyville's growing anxiety was feeding the hatred and scorn for all things of the night, and it was leading to more ponies becoming more aggressive towards those who supported or aided Luna. When Celestia finally joined them at the library, she brought a scared Scarlet Sage with her, who had been bullied and yelled at by several of the other foals until Apple Bloom and Scootaloo had stood up for her. It enraged Luna, but she did her best to hold down her anger as Pinkamena offered to go break the bullies' legs in a way that was half-comforting and half-serious. Celestia's news was less-than-pleasant, however: multiple ponies had approached her asking her to 'take action' against her sister and to reclaim the throne immediately, as if she could just magically fix all of Equestria... and she was disappointed to realize that more than a few ponies did still think she could just make everything better with a wave of her horn. They still revered her as a demigoddess, as a savior... and it was little comfort when Pinkamena said kindly: "Don't worry, Princess Sunshine. Everyone here knows you're nothing more than a fancy trick of the light off a whole lot of razorblades." Despite Luna's original plans, the hostility of Ponyville meant she was more concerned about getting out of town than seeing to Enstasis... especially with Scarlet Sage to think about, the foal more than a little afraid of the way the town she had grown to love had turned on them all. That, on top of the fact they had to plan for tomorrow, compelled Luna to leave the town for now. Pinkamena left back for Sugar Cube Corners with a sniff and a short goodbye as Luna, Scrivener and Scarlet Sage made their way towards the gates of Ponyville, Celestia serving almost as an escort as she strode beside them, looking calmly back and forth. A few ponies muttered as they walked past, but with the ivory equine seeming as if she was guiding them out of town, they didn't get in the way or cause any trouble. The Nibelung at the gates seemed anxious, though, one of the dwarves stepping forwards and saluting awkwardly as it said hurriedly: "Fancy-corn, fancy-corn and scary-pony... and... little pony..." The wolf-pig's eyes flicked up to the sight of the filly on Scrivener's back, Scarlet Sage looking up with a bit of a blush. "We think we see dragon again... and Nibelung find demon blood in the wilderness. Splattered as if injured." Luna frowned at this, shaking her head slowly before Celestia said quietly: "If there is a third dragon sighting, inform us immediately. We haven't yet established communications with dragons in this world, have we?" "Nay. 'Tis not that they are not as intelligent as those of old Equestria, but they are more vicious, and more used to being at the top of the food chain. I think the only reason we have yet to hear of a serious dragon attack is because I have beaten quite a number of them and left them as bruised, battered examples." Luna muttered, and Celestia shook her head slowly, but she was smiling a little despite herself. "If thou can figure out their language, big sister, by all means, be the diplomat and win over their allegiance. But otherwise they may prove... inhospitable." "Anything that bears intelligence can be reasoned with and persuaded, it is only a matter of time, effort, and negotiation." Celestia replied calmly, and then she smiled and nodded to the Nibelung, who bowed deeply back to her. "Thank you. Excuse us." The group of ponies and the poet strode quietly out through the gates, and Luna glanced curiously over her shoulder at Scrivener, who nodded hesitantly after a moment before he gently picked Scarlet Sage off his back and set her down on the ground. She gazed up warmly at her father, watching him with adoration as he strode into the fields, and Celestia shook her head slowly as she murmured: "I do not know if this is exactly the best use of Scrivener's powers..." "And yet I don't see thee complaining all the same about getting to ride a Tyrant Wyrm." Luna replied mildly, as Scrivy gritted his teeth, his frame transforming and expanding as the ponies watched the process, and Luna smiled slightly to herself as she added quietly: "Besides. His polymorphing is a little faster every time. Soon he'll be able to transform in the passage of a moment." Celestia smiled a bit at this despite herself, looking silently over Scrivener Blooms as he rolled his head slowly on his shoulders, blue mist streaming up from his draconic jaws as he rumbled in his throat, then glanced down towards them with a slow nod. Luna carried Scarlet Sage up with her as she flew onto his back, as for a moment, Celestia only stood, surveying the male thoughtfully before joining her sister and niece, settling herself comfortably between the rumbling, slowly-moving bone pistons along the Tyrant Wyrm's shoulderblades. Scrivy took his time on the walk back, the afternoon sun bright overhead and yet the day around them still seeming dim and gloomy with the pall that had settled over the little family, as Celestia and Luna talked quietly and Scarlet Sage fidgeted a bit, then finally, carefully began to make her way forwards, crawling up Scrivener's long, ridged neck to eventually end up between the crown of gnarled horns on his head, staring wonderingly over the forest ahead as the male easily strode over smaller trees and around larger ones, following a trail his low-built body had long half-plowed through the forest over the multiple marches he had done as a Tyrant Wyrm. As they walked, he couldn't help but glance upwards a bit, smiling as he felt the Pegasus's tiny hooves against his skull as she strode nervously forwards before he murmured: "Careful Scarlet, don't fall. Your wings aren't strong enough yet to carry you very far." "I can hover a little. It's okay, Dad." Scarlet smiled a bit, then she carefully sat down on her haunches and slipped forwards, sliding down between Scrivener's eyes and onto his broad muzzle with a grunt, and the male half-crossed his eyes to look at her, making her giggle a little as she gazed over her shoulder warmly. "Pretty amazing, huh?" "I... yeah, I guess it kind of is. I'm glad you can see that, Scarlet Sage." Scrivener said softly, nodding slowly as he looked at her affectionately, then shook his head a bit as he brought his eyes up with a small smile. "It doesn't bother you too much, does it? I know... we're not the best parents. And I know we've been... well... a little... distant as of late. Not to mention the fact that Luna and I are, well... you know." "It doesn't bother me. And you are the best parents, you're really good parents and you... you do so much for me. You do so much for everypony... I wish they could all see that." Scarlet Sage said softly, glancing down quietly, and then she blushed a little as she rubbed a hoof slowly against his muzzle, glancing nervously up... but Scrivener could feel Luna and Celestia still on his back, and when he looked at her curiously, Scarlet Sage asked finally: "Dad... is it wrong if I like another filly? I mean... like-like." "You mean Apple Bloom." Scrivener said softly, and Scarlet Sage blushed but nodded awkwardly before the male smiled slightly, unable to help himself from asking: "Do you think what goes on with your 'second mom Twilight' is wrong?" "Oh god who told you I say that?" Scarlet Sage looked embarrassed at this, but Scrivener only chuckled a bit, and the filly smiled a little after a moment before she shook her head quickly and quietly. Scrivener Blooms gave a slow, small nod, careful not to tip his muzzle too much, and then he said softly: "You love who you love, Scarlet Sage, that's all there is to it. And you are just a filly, you know... these feelings may pass in time, they may fade in time... but male or female, you love who you love. That's all. Maybe in a week, a month, a year, you won't feel the same way for Apple Bloom as you do now, or you'll realize she's just a very good friend. Or, maybe years down the road, I'll be walking you down the nave at your wedding, and Apple Bloom will be waiting for you. Then again, if you turn out like your mother it's more likely Apple Bloom will be the traditional bride and you'll be the husband waiting at the altar..." "Daddy!" Scarlet Sage turned almost beet-red, and the Tyrant Wyrm cleared his throat awkwardly, rolling his eyes hurriedly away as he blushed himself. "But... thank you, Dad. I'm... I'm glad you understand. I just... I dunno. It feels... does all... you know... feel this way?" "I think it's different for everypony." Scrivener said after a moment, nodding a little again as he looked at his daughter with a small smile. "Look, kid, you're still a young filly, just about to become a teenager. Don't think too seriously about things yet... just enjoy the experience, and let it lead you on. How does that sound?" Scarlet Sage nodded quickly, and then she blushed as she leaned down and kissed the mottled scales of his muzzle, murmuring softly: "Okay. Can I... ride up here?" "Of course, Scarlet Sage." Scrivener smiled softly, gazing at her, and she smiled brightly at him before turning around and flapping her wings once before furling them quietly at her sides, looking out at the horizon as Scrivener gazed past the filly and continued on the easy path. When he finally halted near their cabin, Scrivener lowered his head to let Scarlet hop safely down to the ground as Celestia and Luna both flew easily down off his back. Then the male sized down, grimacing a bit and flexing his body with a wheeze before he shook his head briefly as he returned to his smaller state, before frowning a little as Celestia studied him thoughtfully, looking at her lamely. "What?" "You don't feel disoriented, or weakened at all?" the ivory equine asked, and Scrivy shook his head as he gazed at her curiously, shrugging a little after a moment as he rolled his shoulders absently. "Interesting. I'll have to keep this in mind." Scrivener only continued to look dumb as Luna rolled her eyes, muttering: "Unfortunately it does seem to scramble the poet's higher functions a little, but he may also just be in one of his moods. Come, Scarlet Sage, let us head inside." The filly smiled and nodded, falling into step beside her mother as Scrivy cleared his throat and hurried quickly after them, and Celestia smiled despite herself as she brought up the rear, saying kindly: "Worry not, Scrivener Blooms, it's nothing bad... but maybe you can stay out here with me for a moment. It looks as if... you could do with some food." Scrivener Blooms blushed a bit as he stumbled to a halt in front of the patio, and Scarlet Sage looked curiously over her shoulder before Luna leaned down and kissed the filly's forehead, ushering her through the door of the cottage as she promised quietly: "I shall explain in a moment, my daughter, because thou does deserve to know, but... 'tis not something even a strong, intelligent little filly like thyself needs to see. Come. Inside." Scarlet Sage nodded a little, looking apprehensively towards Scrivener, but he only rose a claw to her with a small smile as Luna guided the Pegasus into the house and then closed the door gently... and the male sighed a little, turning his eyes towards Celestia as he said mildly: "You know, it's funny. I'm pretty sure I'm the one who reads emotions here, not you." "In the past I have worked with Blood Seers, vampires, dragons, demons, and many other creatures. I know the signs of hunger when I see them... and I like to think that I'm beginning to know you at least a little bit." Celestia replied softly, and Scrivener smiled a little before the winged unicorn strode towards him, looking down at him quietly before she reached a hoof up and slowly stroked the circular collar of scarring around his neck. "This stayed even in your Tyrant Wyrm shape. And now Twilight wears a scar on her shoulder, almost with pride. I have to ask: do you think these scars represent something? Or are they only unfortunate, unnecessary disfigurements brought on by acts of uncontrolled passion?" "I guess even if they are the latter, that kind of means they can be the former too, right? Visible warnings about passion and all that." Scrivener said awkwardly, and Celestia only looked down into his eyes calmly before he smiled a little. "Not buying it?" "I suppose it doesn't matter either way... I know I'll likely glimpse the truth when you feed." Celestia said softly, and then she sat calmly down and shook her head out, rainbow mane swirling quietly backwards behind her as she smiled at him, and Scrivener fidgeted a bit before she met his eyes. "You and Luna are two of the most important people in the world to me. I'm not afraid of you, or what will happen. Go ahead." Scrivy swallowed a little, mouth dry as he looked at her awkwardly before he reached his claws slowly up, grasping into her shoulders as their gazes locked and he murmured: "I worry every time I do this... you'll see the real me. And think less of me." "You've seen me at my best and my worst, Scrivener Blooms. You didn't hold it against me... why would I hold anything I saw inside your mind or memories against you?" Celestia said softly, her amethyst irises glinting before she gave a slight smile. "I know. Easy words to speak, but a hard promise to keep. Yet the only way you'll know for sure whether it's true or not is by letting me in deeper when you feed." Scrivener licked his lips slowly at the challenge, flexing a bit, and Celestia murmured: "Luna's nature has rubbed off on you, Scrivy. In the past you would have been able to ignore something like that. Now it seems the right choice of words can rile you up almost as much as it does my little sister." The male gritted his teeth, and then he leaned forwards, his eyes glowing as he replied in a sharper voice than he intended, claws digging into her shoulders: "Then don't blame me for what you see and feel, Celestia!" The ivory equine braced herself automatically, her eyes widening before there was a crackle in her mind, and then she arched her back as he rainbow mane sparked with electricity and her own eyes took on a vibrant glow, gasping... and a moment later, she felt pain and pleasure ripping through her body, like heat was twisting through her veins, like something was slurping loudly at her insides and teeth were grinding their way against her flesh... and then she shivered, cursing under her breath as she struggled with her own instincts, letting the mental fangs sink deeper into her mind, her body shuddering as a scared voice whispered in her ear: "Don't instigate. Don't deride. Don't antagonize." She couldn't tell who it belonged to as she took a short breath, looking back and forth, her mind swirling with vibrant images as darkness boiled around her: on the one hoof she could feel Scrivener's claws still on her shoulders, on the other, she felt like she was in an entirely different world as she stood up shakily... only to twitch and bow forwards, another shock of pain going through her body as Luna's voice said lovingly: "'Tis only a reminder thou art still alive... pain is not a bad thing..." Celestia shivered, closing her eyes in her own mind, trying to let herself go, feeling the pleasure fading but the pain growing, becoming horrendous as memories not her own whispered past her, filling her with pity, anger, fear as they each kissed her body with the emotions they carried... And then there was silence. Perfect, absolute silence for a moment, her body and mind numb, her eyes slowly opening in her mind as she half-raised herself... only to feel her back pressing against Scrivener's stomach, looking slowly up as her mane fell around her... no longer rainbow-colored, but the magic, the essence drained from it, leaving ivory locks streaming around her face and down her neck. He was in the shape of a Tyrant Wyrm, but only a little larger than her as she felt him press his weight down, felt his claws grasp her shoulders and pin her with ease, before she looked ahead in shock, shivering once as she saw Luna sitting calmly only a few feet away, smiling placidly. On one side was a golden tiara and a pair of heavy, blood-soaked manacles... on the other, a golden sword and a silver collar. Luna rose her hooves, leaning forwards so she gently settled one on the tiara and the other on the collar... and then Celestia gritted her teeth as she realized it was Nightmare Moon's eyes looking so tenderly, so affectionately out at her as the dark-coated winged unicorn said kindly: "We'll always give you a choice, sister... you are special to us. You belong with us... we respect you. So choose: stay in your kingdom of the day... or be the brightest star to shine in our glorious night. Both have consequences, but one is surely sweeter than the other." "Sometimes I do desire you both to be mine, you know..." Scrivener whispered softly, leaning his head down to breath blue mist over Celestia's face, and she gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing... but she felt drained, powerless, and her body still felt numb and weak before she shivered in horror as he leaned down and murmured in her ear: "Freya was passion. Clockwork led you only to destroy. Become passion again. Join us..." "I..." Celestia closed her eyes, cursed, reminded herself this was nothing but poison, nothing but Scrivener feeding off her... and then her horn began to glow as she summoned up the strength she could, gritting her teeth before leaning forwards and shouting: "Enough!" There was a flash, a pulse, and a sound like shattering glass as Celestia's head wrenched backwards, the white equine staggering with a curse as her horn released a burst of force... and Scrivener Blooms was knocked sprawling on his back, coughing blue smog into the air as he landed and skidded over the lawn, groaning in pain as the sapphire glow faded from his eyes. Celestia leaned over as nausea ripped through her stomach, gagging once before she clenched her teeth and then looked up, her rainbow mane almost glowing white for a moment with anger... but Scrivener was still sprawled on his back, panting roughly as he stared up at the sky above before the ivory equine shook her head and cursed quietly, straightening as pain throbbed through her body and she muttered: "What were you trying to do..." "You pushed me to feed. I fed." Scrivener retorted, but his tone was weak as he sat slowly up, grasping at his head and looking dazed as he closed his eyes and muttered: "I can barely see... I can barely even think, and I feel my link with Luna... all riddled with static. You broke our link by force..." "You... you startled me. I thought that you were... I mean..." Celestia looked up, shaking her head briefly, not wanting to admit how scared she had been for a moment before she leaned forwards with a frown. "Were you even aware of what was happening?" "Kind of..." he mumbled, then winced at the look on the ivory equine's face when he looked up. "It's... it's hard to explain, Celestia. I wasn't trying to... hurt you or intimidate you. Well, that's... sort of a lie. But I was feeding off your memories, your emotions, and my instincts drove me to hitting the nerves, the tender spots, inspiring fear and dominance, cutting deeper than just memory... you're... powerful. Making you... I... I mean, I'm sorry." "I pushed you. It's alright, we both... made errors of judgment." Celestia said finally, stepping slowly towards the male as she studied him with a frown, Scrivener still shivering a little, looking pale and weak. "Are you okay?" "Funny, I thought I should be asking you that." Scrivener mumbled, and then he rubbed slowly at his head, closing his eyes as he added quietly: "Just... dizzy and drained. Feels like I was eating a piece of pie that ended up being filled with dynamite and nails." "Our minds were linked... you were at your most vulnerable, so when I struck out, you must have gotten the worst of the recoil and all those welled-up emotions turned on you... your powers have a flaw." Celestia said softly, and Scrivener rumbled under his breath before the ivory equine leaned forwards, asking carefully: "What... did you see exactly? What were you feeding off of? You said 'deeper than memories...'" Scrivener nodded slowly, sighing a little as he kept his eyes closed and sat slowly up... but not opening his eyes seemed to help him, as he murmured finally in return: "Instinct. Memories are full of all kinds of... everything... but deeper, more potent than memory, is desire and dreams and wanting. Our dreams, our... lusts... can drive us to doing things that memory tells us will only lead to pain, that beat out common sense and logic and rules... even yours, Celestia. Your passions are grounded and netted down by so much weight, but I found a way into there... like I had slipped past countless lengths of rope and chain caging this... this monumental creature to the ground, like I had leeched onto this glowing thing and I saw fireworks and pleasure-pain and... things I'd never imagined..." Scrivener opened his eyes, licking his lips slowly as his breathing quickened a little... and then he shook his head quickly before he looked up and said quietly: "And I saw my own desires, I won't lie. Luna and I want to keep you beside us... you're a powerful ally, and a good friend... and family to us. You're also very beautiful." Celestia blushed a little in surprise at the boldness of the last statement, and then she shook her head quickly and said softly: "Perhaps I tasted those desires, then... because what I felt was you... dominating me, and Luna – or was it Nightmare Moon? – offering me... a choice I would rather not get into. I am not... yours and Luna's, though, Scrivener. I hope you and my little sister understand this... understand that there are not many ponies who would desire enslavement, concubinage, or to even be a part of the dark world you're designing." But the male only smiled a little as he stood carefully up, looking across at her and saying quietly: "Really, Celestia? Well, I do believe you when you say a lot of ponies would protest... but they're trained to, by social standards and norms, many of which you yourself designed and set up. They think in certain ways, and they do not like challenge or nonconformity to their system, even by... people like myself and Luna and you. People above many of society's rules and expectations. But they can be retrained. They can be re-taught. And Celestia, like I said... I didn't see what you saw, but I did taste your desires, your deepest, darkest desires... the dark things that lurk in the hearts of all of us, that we deny so fervently to pretend we are people, not animals, not beasts or monsters... that we hide from, because we want to be 'normal,' and that few of us will ever admit to others. I think you're protesting because when you say it out loud, it's easier to believe. Maybe... deep down... you know what you really want." "And what is it I really want, Scrivener Blooms?" Celestia asked coldly, leaning forwards as her rainbow mane sparked, setting herself almost aggressively even as a chill rolled down her spine at the sudden change in the poet's demeanor. Scrivener only smiled, however, and then he stepped forwards towards her as his eyes glowed, but Celestia met his irises fearlessly before he leaned upwards and breathed softly out. Blue mist spilled over her features, and the ivory equine grimaced even as a shiver rolled down her spine, smelling spices as strange, alien thoughts whispered through her mind, her features tingling as she inhaled it, felt her desires for a moment strengthen even as she struggled to quash them before Scrivy said quietly: "What do we all really want at the end of the day, Celestia? To belong somewhere. To be loved." He paused, then shook his head out briefly, reaching up and grabbing at his skull for a moment with a grimace before he murmured: "I... sorry, Celestia, I don't know what came over me. Maybe because I only half-fed... maybe just... a rise of who I am beneath the surface." Celestia only studied him silently for a few moments, then she stepped forwards as Scrivener began to turn, reaching a hoof up and grasping his shoulder as she asked quietly: "You and sister need help, Scrivy. If this continues... it hurts me to say this but look at you. You're like an animal. You're thinking with primal pack-mentality instincts, and the way Luna has been trying to temper wrath with desire is only worsening the situation you're in." Scrivy frowned and dropped his head forwards, shaking it as he muttered: "Celestia, honestly, I know you mean well, but Luna and I are... it's just a matter of adjustment..." "Really, Scrivener? Because Tyrant Wyrms did not breed, and Tyrant Wyrms lived solitary lives... except for the Broodmother. And you are not an asexual Broodmother." Celestia leaned down and said quietly: "But look at you. You're acting like you're the master of some herd of beasts, claiming people like property... what if that grows worse? What if one day, Scrivener Blooms, you end up looking at Scarlet Sage and forgetting for even a moment she is your daughter... or worse, you forget what that means." Scrivener shrugged Celestia's hoof off, gritting his teeth as he spun around, his body flexing as he snapped: "Oh really, Celestia? If that was true, then why don't I drool over every mare I see? Sure, I have my desires, and yes, I'm well aware that Luna likes to instigate and feed them and further them, but so what? What she's really doing is helping me accept who I am, be more open, realize I do not need to be ashamed of this! Maybe you're the one who's jealous, who has the problem here, because Luna and I have Twilight Sparkle... because she wears our charm around her neck and not yours, because we are free to pursue our wants and dreams and you're still chaining yourself down, imprisoning yourself with all these rules and politics and etiquette!" Celestia gritted her teeth, her eyes flaring as she leaned down, rainbow mane swirling backwards as she asked darkly: "So you think it's healthy that you feed off the pain of others and enjoy the debauchery that you do? If I didn't know better I'd even question your relationship with my sister, Scrivener Blooms, if you and her love each other or-" "Do not ever question my feelings for her!" Scrivener shouted, his voice echoing as his size almost trebled in almost moments, scales spreading over his face in a black wave as he transformed in anger into the shape of a Tyrant Wyrm, and Celestia's eyes widened as his strong claws seized her shoulders and dug into them, his eyes glowing sapphire as blue mist swirled up from his jaws. "What do you know, Celestia? Studying friendship like a science and for all the way they revere you, alone your entire life! Loveless because you know you can't let anyone in, heartless enough to exile your own sister for the sake of your plans and machinations, running back and forth like a coward between the extremes of passion and clockwork and never once accepting who you are! I... I am who I am, I accept that." Scrivener's voice quieted as he closed his eyes, bowing his head forwards, breathing hard as his frame flexed: he was halfway towards full size, his tail flicking back and forth, wings partially extended as he loomed over her, his grip still fearsomely strong even as his claws loosened and beads of blood ran down Celestia's shoulders... but the ivory equine's eyes were closed, a faint tremble running through her frame before she bowed her head forwards, and Scrivy silently drew his claws back and sat in front of her as he said quietly: "I... I'm sorry. I... I lost control." "It's... it's alright. I understand." Celestia shook her head slowly, then she glanced up even as her horn began to glow with golden light, the wounds on her shoulders beginning to heal as pain pulsed through her system... but the physical pain was welcome over the clenching of her heart as she said quietly: "I do accept who I am, Scrivener Blooms, but I understand that I must also control and monitor myself. You know that, don't you? That I cannot just allow myself to... run wild and rampant. Yes, I have desires. Yes, my mind thinks in... callous ways sometimes, and I strategize and compartmentalize even when I shouldn't. Even now, Scrivener Blooms, part of my mind is studying you, analyzing you and deducing what your best use will be in the times ahead should Zecora attempt to ambush us. I'm ashamed to admit that, but it's true. "And maybe it will surprise you, but just like Luna, I am a Valkyrie, with a Valkyrie's strength, and a Valkyrie's passions. Sometimes I miss... being able to be wild and free, both adventuring and... everything else. But that's not me anymore..." Celestia looked down and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "A heavy crown is on my head, Scrivener Blooms. I have to rule Equestria. I have to look after all these ponies, and as a monarch, a role-model, I cannot... seem blemished. I must put on a facade of purity, knowing that the ponies will try and take after me... I must make sacrifices for my people, and that includes sacrificing pleasure for duty." Scrivener looked down at her silently for a few moments, and then he rolled his head on his shoulders as his form slowly shrank back down, grimacing a little as he polymorphed back into his half-equine state before shaking his mane briskly out as the tangled ivory locks spilled back from his head. Then he looked up at her through his white bangs, saying quietly: "Then just keep in mind there's always a place of freedom for you with me and Luna." Celestia looked silently at Scrivener, thinking of the vision she'd had as the male turned and headed for the patio, and then she opened her mouth... but only closed it slowly as the poet strode into his home, instead closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards as a shiver passed through her body. For a moment, she only stood... then finally turned with a slow shake of her head to walk towards the forest, her amethyst eyes clouded as heavy thoughts passed through her mind, knowing that all her promises were beginning to collide and conflict... and that she had no way of knowing what was better anymore: choosing to once more resume the throne of Equestria as guide and monarch... or choosing to love and protect her family and find a new path into a new life. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story